


Handcuffs

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saji has seen many things during his time with Celestial Being, but this was entirely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Just. **Wow**. I can’t believe I managed to actually write something so close to being AlleSaji. *is amazed*
> 
> Prompt: Allelujah Haptism is bound and blinded -- does Saji Crossroad try to help, or take advantage of the situation?

“A-are you alright? Do you need some help getting loose?”

Saji Crossroad had seen many things, both wonderful and horrendous, since coming aboard the _Ptolemaios II_. However, nothing had prepared him for the sight of Allelujah Haptism blindfolded and handcuffed - who in the world used such old-fashioned and uncomfortable things anyway? - to a table in the mess hall.

“Crossroad-kun? Um. If you would, please? The cuffs are tight enough that my hands have gone a bit numb.” Not that he hadn’t had worse, but the full-body restraints Allelujah had become accustomed to during his years of captivity were meant to keep him from potentially harming himself. In Allelujah’s attempts to free his hands, the cuffs had tightened to an uncomfortable extent. He blinked as the blindfold was removed, his eyes adjusting quickly to the room’s light.

“Would it be best if I didn’t ask just how this happened?” Saji tried to ignore the sight as he opened the small case of emergency tools he carried in his pocket.

“It’s not nearly as inappropriate as it looks.” Allelujah’s voice was as pleadingly honest as ever. “Marie just…didn’t want me near her.”

“Ah.” Saji was shocked that he wasn’t **more** shocked. Soma Peries was, after all, very different from the Marie Parfacy that he’d met previously. And she **wasn’t** altogether fond of her other personality’s lover. “Done.”

“Thank you.” Allelujah rubbed his wrists gently, small frown erasing the grateful smile on his face.

“You’re welcome.” Saji ignored the pang that went through him at the sight. He was very much in love with Louise, as Allelujah was with Marie, and Saji didn’t need to start letting his hormones get the better of him by falling into lust with another man.

Especially one with a girlfriend as intimidating as Soma Peries could be.


End file.
